muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pajanimals
Soundtrack on Amazon Does the soundtrack, released exclusively on Amazon, qualify for an article? According to the site, "This product is manufactured on demand using CD-R recordable media." -- Zanimum 23:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I would say yes, since these are real puppets, so we're not running into the discussion we had for Sid the Science Kid. But I'll let some other people respond, too. -- Ken (talk) 02:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know-- the CD information within the current article seems to cover things pretty well. But if it's still felt that it deserves its own article, I would be happy to do it. I own the soundtrack and I love this show. George B. (talk) 01:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Performers? Anyone good at voice identification? Watch this. I think the four might be Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid, Julianne Buescher and Alice Dinnean... But I'm not sure. -- Brad D. (talk) 23:03, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :I think the fourth one's actually Dave Goelz, believe it or not. (for Apollo the dog)Kermit07 21:33, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::It doesn't sound like Goelz at all to me - it sounds a heck of a lot like Drew Massey. -- Brad D. (talk) 01:34, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Source? There are no sources listed on this article. The main thing I could find was an article on Muppet Newsflash: "Jim Henson's Pajanimals Are Coming". The other info on the web is from sources talking about toy and licensing fairs, including AWN.com and Licensing.biz. They mention Pajanimals in connection with 4Kids Entertainment, and the first one mentions PBS Sprout. Official sources don't mention Pajanimals at all. Henson.com doesn't have anything about Pajanimals in the Press Releases section. 4Kids Entertainment doesn't mention it in the list of properties. A Google search for "pbs sprout pajanimals" only brings up Muppet Central, Muppet Newsflash, Muppet Wiki, and the aforementioned AWN.com. If Henson is making a show for PBS Sprout, then that seems to be coming as a surprise to all relevant parties. Given that, what should we do with this article? We don't have much to go on here. -- Danny (talk) 22:01, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I hadn't looked at this before, but had assumed it was about merchandising. There's a danger to keep in mind with anything that comes from a *licensing* fair, as opposed to a toy fair or other event with actual merchandise. The idea of a licensing fair is to present potential properties to be turned into TV shows, merchandise, etc. "Baby Popeye" is one that was being trotted around a few years ago, as well as a teenage Mighty Mouse concept. That alone doesn't mean anything will come of it. I'm looking at the AWN article, and in general AWN is a *very* reliable industry source, but the way the passage is written and given the context, I wouldn't be surprised if the actuality was that Henson had a booth and handed out materials that said something like "We'll be pitching this to PBS Sprout" and so on. There is very good direct confirmation that 4Kids *is* involved but not at this point where it's toys or a TV series), this page from the International Licensing Industry Merchandiser's Association which lists every property which is currently owned or being shopped around by 4Kids. I'm trying to think of a place to park this as a footnote until/unless it actually turns into anything and something solid outside of the fairs comes out. It seems to be an original idea, but maybe mention it on Optioned Properties (which is the closest fit we have right now)? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:35, 26 May 2008 (UTC) New cast The "series" episodes of Pajanimals are shot in Belfast. Donna Kimball and Victor Yerrid went over to perform their characters, but the roles of CowBella and Apollo are now played by UK puppeteers Sarah Lyle and Michael Winsor. Galenfott 03:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :The second season adds Olly Taylor in some installments as Squacky. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Misc - Mother and Father Food for thoughts from TVTropes, though if someone knew a way to work it into the article, I'd be impressed: "Four children: a dog, a horse, a duck, and a cow live together in one room and very clearly have one mother, and the duck is the only one that ever mentions his father. Now, the Henson laws of species inheritance are very clear, you are either your mother's species or your father's (with strong tendencies for sons being the father's species and daughters being the mother's). This means that we have the very first Muppet Soap Opera with at least THREE different fathers for four pre-school children." :Not needed; its pretty clear from the one of the original shorts that they're all adopted. TVTropes is a wiki and sometimes people just blather based on what they saw once. Oknazevad (talk) 13:58, February 24, 2013 (UTC)